


What should I do to get his soul? (Fanart)

by Rainydow (yuke)



Category: Doctor Faustus - Christopher Marlowe, Faust - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe
Genre: Fanart, M/M, anyway these are my poor designs about faustopheles;, how to tag it?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuke/pseuds/Rainydow
Summary: A Faust/Mephistopheles fanart collection in recent years… Including some illustrations and comics.My English is poor but hope you can have fun in it!
Relationships: Faustus/Mephistophilis (Doctor Faustus - Marlowe), Heinrich Faust/Mephistopheles (Faust - Goethe)
Kudos: 14





	1. Character Designs

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr (mostly in English) www.tumblr.com/blog/rainydow-blog  
> My LOFTER (in Chinese) rainydow.lofter.com/


	2. pic 1

Doctor Faustus (Globe Theatre)


	3. comic 1-forest and cavern (Goethe's Faust)




	4. comic 2-Halloween Costume (Doctor Faustus)




	5. comic 3-Ich liebe dich! (Goethe)




	6. pic 2




	7. comic 4-poodle, a poodle. (Goethe)

a little Good Omens xover


	8. comic 5-Resurrection （Goethe）

Goethe's badly end-


	9. comic 6-the TRUE Occultist (Marlowe)

Doctor Faustus x Cultist Simulator

GIVE ME MEPHISTOPHELES.


	10. pic 3




	11. comic 6-a waiting devil (Marlowe)




	12. comic 7-My Dear Enemy (Goethe)




	13. comic 9-Hell Colleagues

**Good Omens xover.** About Hell colleagues Crowley, Mephistopheles,and their boyfriends.


End file.
